A conventional combustible gas turbine engine includes a compressor, a combustor, and a turbine. The compressor compresses ambient air. The combustor combines the compressed air with a fuel and ignites the mixture creating combustion products defining a working gas. The working gas travels to the turbine. Within the turbine are a series of rows of stationary vanes and rotating blades. Each pair of rows of vanes and blades is called a stage. Typically, there are four stages in a turbine. The rotating blades are coupled to a shaft and disc assembly. As the working gas expands through the turbine, the working gas causes the blades, and therefore the shaft and disc assembly, to rotate.
Combustors often operate at high temperatures that may exceed 2,500 degrees Fahrenheit. Typical combustor configurations expose turbine vanes and blades to these high temperatures. As a result, turbine vanes and blades must be made of materials capable of withstanding such high temperatures. In addition, turbine vanes and blades often contain cooling systems for prolonging the life of the vanes and blades and reducing the likelihood of failure as a result of excessive temperatures.
Typically, turbine blades comprise a root, a platform and an elongated portion forming a blade that extends outwardly from the platform. The blade is ordinarily composed of a tip opposite the root, a leading edge or end, and a trailing edge or end. Most turbine blades typically contain internal cooling channels forming a cooling system. The cooling channels in the blades may receive air from the compressor of the turbine engine and pass the air through the blade. The cooling channels often include multiple flow paths that are designed to maintain the turbine blade at a relatively uniform temperature.
Conventional turbine blades have many different designs of internal cooling systems. While many of these conventional systems have operated successfully, the cooling demands of turbine engines produced today have increased. Thus, an internal cooling system for turbine blades as well as vanes having increased cooling capabilities is needed.